


So Below

by universecharm



Category: Disenchantment (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universecharm/pseuds/universecharm
Summary: Luci didn't wanna think too hard about anything, but he knew there was only so long this could last.





	So Below

He wasn't supposed to get attached to her.

He was a  _ demon _ , y’know, from hell? His sole purpose in life was to promote  _ sin _ , to cause  _ chaos _ , so… Why was her safety so important to him?

The urge to deny it and push the idea down to the deepest depths of his subconscious didn’t change the fact that time and time again, he would go out of his way to help her when she got into trouble. Protecting her wasn’t in the job description. He wasn’t supposed to care.

He sat in the fireplace, curled in on himself with Elfo and Bean sprawled out on the ground next to him, chatting back and forth while he thought to himself, their voices like a gentle bassline in the chorus of his thoughts. 

He squinted at Bean through the flames that curled around his body, warming him to his core along with the smiles and laughter of the two people in the world he could almost call friends.

“-right Luci?”

Luci blinked and looked back at her, coming back to himself. “I’m gonna be honest, I stopped paying attention like, ten minutes ago.”

Elfo rolled his eyes and rested his chin on the palms of his hands, kicking his legs back and forth. Bean smiled. “We’re talking about if Tess was prettier than Sven.”

“She totally wasn’t! Did you  _ see _ that guys beard?”

“Tess is by far the most pretty person I’ve  _ ever _ seen, in my life, Elfo! She’s  _ so _ pretty!”

Luci chuckled and crawled out of the flames, steam curling off of his body. “You’re both wrong. I’m the pretty one.”   
Elfo pouted and crossed his arms, biting his bottom lip. “We’re talking about just between those two, who’s the prettier one.”

“Oh. It doesn't matter, then, Elfo’s just biased because Tess hates him. Also, Sven was an asshole.” Luci scampered over and crawled onto Bean’s shoulders, curling around the back of her neck like a scarf. He was still warm from the fire, like a rock under the sunlight.

“Finally, some support in this fuckin’ nightmare of a castle! You’re the only one who gets me, Luci,” she praised, petting the top of his head.

Elfo huffed and looked away from the pair, muttering something under his breath. Luci smirked with a smug sense of accomplishment. “Hear that, short stack?”   
“Can it, Luci,” he grumbled, rolling over onto his side. 

“Aw, c’mon, I’m just messin with ya! Come sit over here with the big kids!”

Bean patted the space next to her. “I’ll lay on you like a pillow the way ya like, c’mere.”   
His cheeks went pink at that, but he still rolled across the floor and Bean rested her head on his back, sticking one arm under his chest. He closed his eyes with a tired sigh, a smile falling into place. 

Luci didn’t want to think too hard about himself, but he did anyway, because he’s masochistic.

He felt  _ good  _ with Bean and Elfo. He felt safe, and comfortable. Bean was warm, and he was losing heat quickly, so being with her was almost as nice as being in the fire pit. 

She kept one hand on his head, petting him absentmindedly while he curled his tail through her hair. 

He needed to stop letting his thoughts stray from his purpose, but it was so easy to get caught up in their adventures. He didn’t want her to die. He didn’t want to leave her side, as her friend.

He wasn’t supposed to be her friend, either. The thought of caring so much about another person terrified him to his core, but he ignored it, shrugging the feeling away. 

Bean and Elfo started chatting back and forth again, and he let their voices fill the background space of his mind once again, drifting off into a trance.

He’d worry about it later. That was a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> i take commissions!! $1 for every 100 words! dm me on tumblr @colacharm if youre interested!


End file.
